Loving You
by clareandeliforever
Summary: Here are some serious, funny, and randome ways the Misfitz aknowladge they love each other :P Clare/Eli, Adam/Clare/Eli, Adam/Fiona One-shots and song-shots x3 Chapter 4, snowball fight!
1. Back to December

Hello! :D so these are gonna be all my one shots from now one. They will consist of Eclare and a little of Fadam. And A whole bunch of misfits. There will be song-shots and some non one shots. And ill let you know iff there will be a part two, if i dont, then there wont be unless people want it :P

Im an extremely random person so these will be too! HAhA If you havnt checked out my other one shots, check them out cuz these will be like those. Only rarely ill post a serious one shot they will be mostly on humor :P

This is an Eclare and a song shot! And people might have done this before but i wanted to get my verson out :D

Taylor swift- Back to December.

* * *

**_I'm so glad you made time to see me_**  
**_How's life? Tell me, how's your family?_**  
**_I haven't seen them in a while_**

"Thanks for coming." I smiled at him. We were at the dot, he'd agreed to come meet with me. When I called him, I was pretty sure he wouldn't answer. But, as always, he surprised me and did anyway.

"Its no problem really." He stated and looked to the ground.

I cleared my throat and fiddled with the coffee cup in my hands. "So, how's life treating you?"

**_You've been good, busier than ever  
We small talk, work and the weather  
Your guard is up, and I know why  
_**

"Good. I have a job at the music store by Hot Topic in the mall. And I'm getting an apartment not far from here." He was tense when he was talking. I knew he had his guard up, it was because of me.

**_Because the last time you saw me  
Is still burned in the back of your mind  
You gave me roses, and I left them there to die  
_**

Because on the last night he saw me, it was our 3 month anniversary. He had roses and everything for me when he picked me up to go out. But I already had my bags packed. _  
_

**_So this is me swallowing my pride  
standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night  
And I go back to December all the time_**

I sighed and looked him in the eye. "Look Eli, this isn't easy for me, but I'm finally swallowing my pride and telling you why I left. I go back to that December night all the time, replaying it over and over in my head, and regret it so very much." He kept his gaze downward, finding the napkin holder very interesting.

**_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you  
Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine  
I go back to December, turn around and make it alright  
I go back to December all the time  
_**

"What I wanted was freedom, I was going through a tough time then and I just wanted to get away, but the whole time I was gone, I kept missing you every single moment, of every single day more and more." He snapped his head up and looked at me, with an unreadable expression on his face.

**_These days, I haven't been sleeping  
Staying up, playing back myself leaving  
When your birthday passed, and I didn't call  
_**

"These past few days, I haven't been sleeping at all, ive been lying awake just thinking about you, and how it was your birthday a couple months ago and I never called, or even sent you a card," I then moved my gaze anywhere from those intense green eyes, because I would break down if I did.

**_Then I think about summer, all the beautiful times  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side  
And realized I loved you in the fall  
_**

"I remember all those late summer night in Morty, sneaking out to spend more time with you, and when I fell in love with you that fall." He looked down again, and I swore I saw his eyes glaze over.

**_And then the cold came, the dark days  
When fear crept into my mind  
You gave me all your love, and all I gave you was goodbye  
_**

"Then when winter came, I was scared. So I left. I know all you ever did was love me, and hold me when I needed you. I wasn't fair to you" I choked on my words.

He nodded slowly.

**_So this is me swallowing my pride_**  
**_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_**  
**_And I go back to December all the time_**

**_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_**  
**_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_**  
**_I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_**  
**_I go back to December all the time_**

"Eli, I think about what happened all the time, I cant get it out of my head, its stuck in there forever, I just needed to tell you before I went insane," I whispered, then and looked over at him, looking him strait into the eye.

**_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile_**  
**_So good to me, so right_**  
**_And how you held me in your arms that September night_**

**_The first time you ever saw me cry  
_**

"Eli," I whispered again, "I miss you, terribly. I miss seeing your smile, and how you were so good to me, how you made me so happy all the time. I miss the way you held me when I cried that September night." He was now looking back at me.

**_Maybe this is wishful thinking  
Probably mindless dreaming  
But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right_**

"I know this wish probably wont come true, but I wish that…..maybe" He looked down again "maybe if we ever loved again, if you take me back, id love you right this time."

**I'd go back in time and change it, but I can't**  
**So if the chain is on your door, I understand**

"If I could go back in time and change my decision, I would in a heartbeat, but I cant. The deeds been done already. If you don't want me, and you leave right now, then id understand." He looked back at me, and stood up from the table.

**_This is me swallowing my pride_**  
**_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for that night_**  
**_And I go back to December_**

I stood up with him, expecting him to walk around me, but he didn't, he just stared at me. I took a deep breath and gulped, taking my chances on hearing what he has to say, if he had anything to say at all.

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you**_  
_**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**_  
_**I go back to December, turn around and make it alright**_  
_**I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**_  
_**I go back to December all the time, all the time**_

"I don't know…" He trailed off and looked in a different direction, I braced myself "If im going to regret this or not…but…." He looked back at me and instantly placed his hands on my cheek, he pulled my face to his and before I could react he whispered,

"I don't think I can say no to you" then pressed his lips on mine in a long lingering kiss.

* * *

SO? The next one will have some MISFITS action goin on, :D

Review please? no? well, no gummy bear for you! :P


	2. love on Christmas

Hello! so heres my Christmas mistfits Two-shot. Yes there will be a second part. :P

Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Eli! What are we doing here?" Clare whined.

"I need to go Christmas shopping for Adam. And I'm stuck on what to get. So, you're helping me." He stated.

"But you're his best friend, how can I help?" She whined again.

Eli smirked and tugged her along into the mall. "Because you're his friend too."

She pouted, but complied.

On the way in there Clare spotted the huge Christmas tree and the kids lined up for Santa.

She instantly smiled and pulled Eli into another direction. "Hey! What are you doing?" Eli yelled, surprised.

"Santa!" Clare exclaimed. "C'mon!"

Eli couldn't help but think that it was cute she wanted to see Santa, but he just had to ask. "Santa? You still believe in him?"

"Nooo..." She stated rolling her eyes, and dragging it out. "But its still fun!" She dragged him to the line and he pouted. "Why do I have to be here?" He questioned.

"Because I want you to?" She pushed her bottom lip out in a pout.

"Fine" He groaned.

He looked away from her eyes. And looked over to where the "Santa" was at.

"Oh my god" He whispered.

Clare looked over at him confused, he pointed to Santa and she instantly grew wide eyed, but she grinned.

Adam, sat over in a big red chair with a sleigh right behind him. HE had on a red suit and a fake beard. Little elves were surrounding him and sat on his lap was a little girl.

"Awwwah!" She squeaked.

Eli rolled his eyes at Clare but kept his attention to Adam. Clare's little squeak caught his attention and after the little girl got off his lap, he looked at them, and instantly blushed.

It was Clare's turn and she skipped up onto the podium and sat on his lap.

"Clare what are you doing here?" Adam whispered.

"Eli needed me to help him with his Christmas gifts. Now you're not being a very good Santa right now." She smiled.

Adam groaned but asked, "What do you want for Christmas little girl?"

Eli instantly grew jealous, he didn't like the fact she was sitting on his best friends lap/ But he couldn't help but chuckle when he called he a little girl.

Clare frowned but she whispered, "My parents to get along, for at least Christmas day."

Adam smiled, and stated "Clare, how can they not be happy on Christmas?"

She giggled but smiled. "Yeah you're right."

She got up off his lap and walked over to Eli. He then whined "Can we go now?"

"Nope" Clare beamed. "You need to tell Santa what you want for Christmas"

Eli chuckled and sarcastically said "yeah…..like that's going to happen."

Clare looked at him with her eyes wide and said softly "please? For me?"

Then all of the little kids around them started chanting "Please? Please? Please? Please? Please?"

He got annoyed but he didn't have any other choice. "Fine he groaned."

Adam couldn't help but chuckle at the scene before him. Eli, the atheist, going up to Santa to tell him what he wanted for Christmas.

Eli made his way slowly, and Adam opened his arms widely, chuckling.

Eli slowly sat down on his lap and Adam put his arm around him." You so owe me for this." Eli whispered.

Adam ignored him and shouted in a deep voice "So little boy, what would you like for Christmas?"

Clare giggled and Eli glanced her way. He smiled and turned his attention back to Adam. "I think you know what I want for Christmas." He whispered in his ear.

Adam looked confused, but as Eli nodded his head tin the direction of Clare, Adam caught on.

"I can help you with that." He smiled. "At the Christmas party Drew and I are throwing." Eli smiled and nodded.

He kept his voice low but asked "What are you doing here in the first place?" Adam blushed but answered, "My mom made me, for this school thing."

"Ohh." Eli replied. "Well, this has been fun but I feel weird sitting on you're lap." He then pushed him self off of Adam and stood up straight.

Adam chuckled but nodded and looked at Clare and smiled.

Eli made his way back to Clare and they both made there way to one of the stores near bye.

He had a crazy but brilliant pan up his sleeve.

* * *

awwah! Adam as Santa! Haha! yeah, so whats this crazy plan he has? Whats gonna happend at this christmas party? :O

leave me youre guesses and ideas :P in some reviews? :O


	3. Love on christmas Pt 2

Heres Part 2! haha, its 2:22 am right now, and im pullin an all nighter on christmas! haha PARTY! :p

* * *

"Arg! Why is Eli so hard to shop for?" Clare groaned, plopping for the umpteenth time on a bench in the mall.

Alli laughed and sat down next to me. "He is a weird one…"

Clare glared at her and she put her hands up in defense. "In a good way!" She defended herself.

Clare smiled in satisfaction and leaned back on the bench, putting her hands over her face.

"What am I going to do…?"

Then Clare spotted Adam with his little elfes in a little room to the right of them.

Clare pounced up, bringing Alli with her. She dragged Alli to the room Adam was at, and smiled when she got there.

"Adam!"

Adam turned around and smiled at Clare.

"Doing some late Christmas shopping Clare?" Adam laughed.

"Only for Eli, he's the only one I haven't gotten anything for. He's so difficult!"

Adam walked up to Clare, still in his Santa suit, but without the beard and hat.

"Adam? Why are you dressed as Santa?" Alli giggled.

Adam glanced at Alli and stated quickly "Long story." Before turning his head back to Clare.

"I got you covered Clare, don't worry." Adam smiled.

Clare furrowed her brow. "But…uh…what is it?" She curiously asked.  
Adam chuckled and said, "You'll find out at the party now wont you?"

Clare rolled her eyes, "Adam, I cant give him something when I don't even know what it is."

Adam just smiled and walked off.

"Well I guess you'll have to trust me huh?" he shouted behind him

**At the party! :P**

Clare sat nervously on the couch. She hasn't seen Eli or Adam since she had arrived. She was getting anxious.

She started tapping her hand on her thigh and roamed her eyes around the room.

She sighed, when Alli sat next to her.

"Clare-bear what's wrong?" Alli asked

"I haven't seen Adam and Eli all night." Clare said, never looking at Alli, but scanned the drunken teenagers on the dance floor.

Alli smiled, and stated, "Clare, just go find him."

"I can't do that!" Clare warned, "He'll know something's up."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Alli smiled.

Then Clare took pealed her eyes off the crowd and looked her best friend into the eye. "What are you talking about?"

"Clare, I know you like Eli."

Clare's eyes widened, but averted her eyes away from Alli.

"I knew it!" Alli squeaked, and pulled Clare to her feet off the couch.

Clare looked at her and tilted her head to the side, confused.

Alli got on top of the couch, and looked around. She found Adam and Eli behind the staircase.

Alli started waving her hands around like a maniac and tried to get Adams attention. It took her a couple tries but she finally did.

Adam averted his gaze at her, and she gave him thumbs up. He smiled and grabbed Elis blazer, tugging him along.

Alli pounced down off the sofa and grabbed Clare hand.

"Alli! Where are you taking me?" Clare asked.

Alli Dragged Clare through the crowd, and saw Adam, gripping onto Elis blazer, just as Alli was gripping onto Clare's hand.

When they arrived with Adam and Eli, Eli and Clare both looked at each other, then there best friends, and then back.

Adam and Alli had wicked grins on their faces and pushed Eli and Clare into the open door behind them that led into the backyard.

As soon as they were out, Adam closed the door and locked it, trapping them out.

Clare turned around and gasped. There was lights covering the bushed circling the covering of the porch.

She turned to look at Eli, but his gaze was set above them. Clare, confused, joined his gaze and sucked in a breath.

There, above them, was bright green mistletoe, coincidently right above them.

Eli, looked down at Clare, and noticed she couldn't take her eyes off of the mistletoe. Eli smiled, and tilted her face to look at him.

When he did, their eyes locked for a few seconds, before Clare suddenly found the hem of her shirt very fascinating.

"Well, this is-"She began, but Eli push her face towards his, causing her to abruptly stop.

"What do you want for Christmas Clare?" Eli whispered against her lips.

Clare sucked in a breath, feeling his breath on her face. She lost train of thought, but as Eli pulled her to him, she regained her composure.

Clare stood on her tippy toes and put her face directly in front of his, with his arms tight around her waist.

"All I want for Christmas is…"She whispered, and put her lips right in front of his. "you."

With that said, he crushed his lips on hers. She immediately responded, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

They were lost in thought, nothing mattered in that moment but each other.

But of course, they had an interruption.

"HO HO HO! MAAARRYYY CHRISTMAS!" They heard an extremely forced deep voice shout.

They immediately looked back at the door where they tumbled in from and saw a smirking Adam.

Before they had a chance to react, the door slammed shut, and left them gazing at it stupidly.

Eli smirked and pulled Clare close to him and whispered into her ear, "Does this mean your mine now?"

Clare smiled and nodded ferociously, before pulling his head, bring his lips back to hers.

* * *

Sooo? haha i had to have adam in there :P

THE NEXT ONE IS GONNA BE ANOTHER ECLARE CHRISTMAS! with all i want for christmas it you- miriah carey. I CANT HELP IT! it might be posted a little late though.

Ill take suggestions for songs or plot lines for a one-shot! ill be happy to accept those, and ill give you credit also.

MERRY CHRISTMAS! gimme a present as a review? :O please...haha!


	4. Snowball Fight

Here you go :D Eclare love x3

* * *

Clare smiled as she balled the second snow ball in her hands. She grinned devilishly when she saw Eli talking to Adam across the street. They were all in their heavy winter jackets and gloves ready and preparing for this winter blizzard that they were supposedly going to have, but Clare wanted to have some fun.

She snuck behind a near by trash can, and peeked up. Adam was waving his hands in the air in a dramatic expression. She giggled and watched and Eli rolled his eyes, and turned away from him. Adam got his attention again, and Clare watched as Adam pulled Eli closer to him in a "bro" hug.

Eli smiled and hugged him back a little, and Clare knew that this was the time. She stood up straight, and threw both of the snowballs at the same time, hitting them both directly on their backs.

"Yes" She squealed, happy she got her target.

Eli and Adam pulled apart from each other in surprise, and immediately looked around for the attacker.

Clare squeaked and hid behind the trash can. She peeked under the car she was next to and watched as they both brushed each others backs off, but kept looking out.

As Eli turned around, to have Adam brush him off, Adam noticed Clare under the car, and hit Elis shoulder and pointed her out.

Eli grinned, and Clare widened her eyes. She sprinted off in another direction, as Eli and Adam chased her.

Clare was fast, but Eli was faster. She quickly went behind a house, and Eli followed her. Adam continued down the street, completely oblivious to both of them.

Clare was also oblivious to the fact that Eli followed her in between the houses, and leaned up against one, trying to catch her breath.

Eli ducked behind a trailer, and crouched over to where she was. Clare was grinning madly, and had eyes closed, still trying to regain composure.

Eli smirked and stood up straight, then walking his way over to her. He stood before her, and leaned down on her, breathing on her face.  
Clare snapped her eyes open and looked up at Eli, squeaking slightly. Eli smirked and grabbed her wrist, trapping them above her head.

He leaned down on her, and whispered,

"You can't hide from me, you know that right?"

She smiled and tangled her legs around his. He smirked and captured her lips in a kiss, she squeaked in surprise, but closed her eyes seconds later.

Eli pulled away abruptly, ending the kiss way too soon for her liking, and turned away from her. She scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion, and turned to look behind Eli to see what stopped Eli from continuing.

Standing there was a very upset Adam, with his arms folded across his chest and tapping his foot.

"You just called war!" Eli shouted at him.

Adam smirked, and unfolded his arms, then throwing another snowball at Eli, hitting him in the head.

Adam chuckled, and sprinted away from them.

Eli let go of Clare's wrist and grabbed her hand, tugging her along.

She giggled as Eli threw snowballs in every direction, completely missing Adam every time.

She rolled her eyes, and balled up a snowball in her free hand. Adam was across the street from both of them, and while Adam was busy throwing snowballs at Eli, Clare threw one at him, catching him off guard.

It hit him in the chest, and he dramatically paused and put his hand over his heart. He fell to his knees and "fainted", falling to the snow.

Clare giggled and Eli rolled his eyes. "He is so overdramatic" He stated.

"Yes, and you can't throw." He replied giggling.

He pouted but she gave him a kiss, continuing what he started before they were so rudely interrupted.


End file.
